Anything Can Happen
by aubrey29
Summary: Gemma and Clays put their daughter up for adoption 22 years ago because they didn't want her to grow up in this life. How with the club and most importantly, Jax and tara react to this news? This is a story about love, family, and forgiveness. Tara/jax clay/Gemma
1. Chapter 1

Blair Owens stared outside the taxi cab window watching the rain fall.  
"Mam?" Blair contributed to watch the rain hit the ground.  
"Excuse me, mam we are here." The driver repeated a little louder this time.  
She checked back into reality. "Oh I'm sorry." She smiled and gave him a healthy tip. The man helped her get her bags out of the trunk and drove off leaving Blair in front of the hotel she'd had reservations at.  
She walked inside.  
"Good evening mam." A young woman at the front desk smiled. Blair looked at the clock and read 2:00AM, she wondered how someone could be so cheery this late working the night shift.  
"Good evening, I have reservations under the name Blair Owens."  
"Oh yes. Welcome to Charming Miss Owens. What brings you here?"  
Like she could even begin explaining... She made up some silly lie that she was here on business.  
She made her way up to her room and immediately crawled into bed. She closed her eyes, her thoughts got the best of her just like they always did right before she fell asleep. She thought about her mother and father hoping she would be making them proud doing just what they wanted her to do.  
She prayed to a god she wasn't quite sure she believed in and begged him to help her do what she came here for. Finding her birth parents.

Gemma Teller Morrow looked at her husband who was fast asleep next to her and leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, her normal morning routine... Coffee was a necessity.  
Clay woke up patting the spot next to him finding it empty, he knew exactly where his wife was.  
He stood in the doorway and stared at the love of his life. He walked over to her.  
Gemma felt the familiar arms of her husband wrap around her. She closed her eyes taking in his familiar scent. She turned around still in his arms and cupped his face in her hands.  
"Good morning baby."  
"Good morning gem." He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
Clay sat at the table while Gemma fixed both their cups of coffee. She sat his cup down in front of him.  
"Thank you baby."  
"Your welcome." She took a sip of her coffee. "The boys are coming over today."  
"Oh, you watching them?"  
"Yeah, Tara's got a surgery. She's gonna drop them off by the club later and I'm going to bring them back here."  
"You have fun grandma." Clay put emphasis on the word grandma knowing it made Gemma feel old but secretly she loved it.  
She blushed. "Oh shut it grandpa."  
She protectively put her arm around him and kissed his cheek.

Jax Teller walked into the family room. He smiled at the sight of his wife sitting on the floor playing with their boys.  
She turned around and looked at him.  
"Mornin darlin'."  
Jax walked over and kissed his wife on the lips and giving his two boys kisses on their heads.  
"What are you guys playing?"  
"We're playing race cars daddy." Abel said excitedly.  
"Vroom vroom!" Thomas threw the car across the room.  
Tara smiled.  
"Your moms watching the boys today. I'm going to stop by the club house later and drop them off."  
"Boys you hear that? Your spending the day with grandma!"  
Abel and Thomas looked up at their father.  
"I like grandmas house. She gives me lots and lots of cookies."  
"Me too." Thomas repeated.  
Jax and Tara couldn't help but let a little laugh escape.  
"Alright babe, I gotta go."  
"Mr. VP have some important work to do today?"  
He smiled and brushed her cheek with his rough hand.  
"Always."  
She kissed him on the lips.  
"I love you." She looked into his eyes.  
"I love you." He kissed her once more.  
Jax kissed the boys on their heads and walked out the door. Tara heard the familiar sound of his Harley coming to life.

Blair took a deep breath. This was it. She parked her car outside of TM motor repair shop and gathered her thoughts. This had to be them. It had to. Blair's adoptive mother died when she was ten and her adoptive father died two years ago when she was just twenty years old. She made a promise to her father before he died that if anything happened to him she would find her birth parents and get to know them.  
A few months ago Blair was searching through the last of her fathers things and found her birth certificate. Under mother it said "Gemma Teller Morrow" and under father it said "Clay Morrow." She found an address and before even thinking about it she headed to Charming.  
Blair had dreamed about what her birth parents were like for years. Even as a little girl, she imagined her mom and dad were super spies who fought off bad guys and kept everyone safe.  
Now she was sitting fifteen feet away from the truth and she honestly considered turning around and going back home to San Francisco.  
She took a deep breath and put all of those thoughts in the back of her head as she started her car and pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey Gemma." Tara smiled at her mother-in-law.  
"Hey baby." Gemma kissed Tara on the cheek. "Thanks for dropping them by here. Things have been so crazy the past few days."  
"Oh no problem. It's right in the way to the hospital."  
Gemma smiled at Tara, whom she considered a daughter, with pride. To be honest Gemma saw a lot of herself in Tara, but she kept that thought to herself knowing someone might take it in a negative way...  
"Hi babies." Gemma picked up Thomas and kissed Abel's cheek.  
"Hi grama." Thomas smiled up at his grandmother.  
"Grandma! Guess what!"  
"What baby?"  
"My tooth is loose and mommy and daddy said that the tooth fairy might come!" Abel jumped around the room so proud of his loose tooth.  
"Mommy can I go show chibs my loose tooth?"  
"Sure baby."  
Tara laughed as Abel ran over to chibs and juice and showed off his pride and joy.  
Gemma stared out the window watching an unfamiliar silver Mercedes pull in.  
"Alright so I should come by the house around 9 tonight to pick up the boys. They already ate lunch so they should be good for now but... Gemma?"  
Tara watched as Gemma's eyes filled with tears.  
"Gemma?"  
She didn't say a word, she only continued to stare out the window.  
Tara looked outside and saw Clay, with a similar look on his face, staring at a gorgeous young woman. She looked like she was in her 20s and was about 5'5 with perfect long brown hair and bright blue eyes, just like Clay's, and she was the spitting image of Gemma. She wore a tan blazer with tight jeans and black pumps, she looked like she'd just walked out of a magazine.  
"Do you know her?" Tara put her hand on Gemma's shoulder.  
"She's my daughter." Gemma said nearly a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair took one final deep breath and got out of her car. The first person she saw was a tall worn out looking man. He had short scruffy gray hair and blue eyes... The same blue eyes that she had.  
"Hi... Uh... My name is Blair and I uh..."  
She looked at the expression on his face. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. She regretted coming to Charming in the first place.  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come here..."  
She began to get back in her car his voice stopped her.  
"Wait."  
She slowly turned around.  
"I... I know exactly who you are. And I'm guessing you know who I am too right?"  
She moved an imaginary stray hair from her face.  
"I have a pretty good idea."  
They stared at each other.  
Blair saw a woman walking toward her.  
"Holy shit." She mumbled.  
The woman was wearing skin tight jeans and a tight tank top with a leather jacket and stilettos. Her hair was half up half down with streaks blond highlights in her dark brown hair, surprisingly it looked good. The more she looked at the woman that was approaching the more and more she felt like she was looking into a mirror. She looked exactly like her.  
Tara chased after Gemma.  
"Gemma! Wait!" Tara yelled.  
Blair heard Tara calling Gemma's name and knew right then that this was her mother.  
"Gem baby..." Clay looked at his wife, defeated.  
"Hi I'm uh... I'm Blair."  
She extended her hand for Gemma to take but Gemma just stared at her hand not quite sure what to feel.  
Blair could tell she'd been crying.  
"I know exactly who you are. Why are you here?" Gemma said a little more harsh than she had intended.  
Blair stepped back suddenly feeling intimidated by this woman who was supposedly her mother.  
"I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry." Blair headed back to her car.  
"Damn straight you shouldn't of come here."  
"Gemma!" Clay snapped. "Can you at least give the girl a chance. God damn!"  
Clay stormed off into the club house.  
Gemma sucked in her breath. "Wait!"  
Blair turned around once more.  
"We should talk..."  
Blair didn't say anything, she just stared at the woman standing in front of her totally regretting everything.  
"Look I'm sorry I snapped at you. This is just a complete shock to me that's all. I have a lot of explaining to do."  
Gemma looked at Tara and she knew exactly what she needed to do.  
"I'll take the boys to the hospital day care."  
"Are you sure baby? I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry about it. Really. Play nice now." Tara smiled and kissed Gemma on the cheek.  
Gemma focused her attention back to Blair.  
"Do you want to go grab lunch or something?"  
Blair shook her head yes, still too intimidated to speak.  
"I'll drive. My cars the gold one." Gemma pointed to her escalade.  
Blair hopped in the passengers seat shocked she was even going to lunch with this complete stranger.  
"I... I really am sorry about earlier."  
"It's okay I understand. I would've done the same thing if some crazy stalker came to my front steps."  
Gemma laughed and Blair was thankful to ease some of the tension.  
Blair decided to start with a simple question. "So I take it you already know who I am?"  
Gemma laughed.  
"Baby I could know who you are from a mile away. You look exactly like us whether you like it or not."  
They both laughed.

Daughter. Daughter. Tara kept repeating Gemma's words in her mind. 'That's my daughter.'  
Tara walked into the hospital with her boys. She took her boys to the hospitals day care center.  
"But mommy why do we have to go here? I wanted to go to grandmas house!" Abel protested.  
"Baby grandma is busy today. "Maybe tomorrow you can."  
Abel's face lit up.  
"Really?"  
"Yes I will talk to her. I have to go to work now I will be back in a little bit to check on you guys."  
"Okay mommy." The boys said in sync.  
"I love you babies." Tara kissed her two beautiful boys.  
She walked into her office and sat down. Finally having a minute to herself.  
Daughter.  
Tara closed her eyes and smiled.

Gemma pulled into a diner.  
"Oh hello Gemma!" The hostess smiled as she walked in. People seemed to part the seas when Gemma walked into a room. They were seated immediately. It seemed like she was treated like royalty around here and Blair wondered why.  
"Hello, my name is Jen and I will be your waitress this afternoon. Can I start you ladies off with anything to drink?"  
"I'll just have a water please." Blair smiled up at the waitress.  
"Same thing." Gemma watched as the waitress walked away to get their drinks.  
Blair looked at Gemma finally gaining the courage to start asking some real questions.  
"So that man earlier, is he my father?"  
Gemma smirked.  
"Should've figured."  
"Figured what?"  
Gemma flipped open her menu and answered without looking up.  
"That you'd wanna talk about things."  
Blair's furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Well yeah... Isn't that why we came here?"  
"I guess," Gemma closed her menu. "And to answer your question yes, Clay is your father."  
"You guys still together?"  
"Damn you ask a lot of questions." Blair laughed and Gemma continued. "Yes we are still married."  
Blair shook her head in understanding. She looked down at her menu casually, preparing herself to ask the next question. The question she'd been waiting her whole life to ask.  
The waitress interrupted her thoughts.  
"Here are you waters," she said while placing the water in front of them.  
"Thanks." Blair said.  
Gemma nodded her thank you.  
"Are you ladies ready to order?"  
Blair looked at Gemma. She nodded her head.  
"Alright I will start with you Gemma."  
"Okay I will have the Caesar salad." She said as she handed the waitress her menu.  
"Of course. And for you mam?"  
"Can I just have the turkey wrap?"  
"Yep! I will bring your food out as soon as it's ready." She walked away.  
Blair stared out the window.  
"Why did you guys give me up?" She blurted out. She didn't mean to say it so suddenly but the words just seemed to come out of her mouth before she could stop herself.  
Gemma's eyes widened, not prepared for her to ask that question so soon. Gemma figured sometime in the future after they'd gotten to know each other she would tell her daughter the whole truth.  
"Well it's kind of a long story... Maybe we should talk about it later."  
"No. We have time and I want to talk about it right now." Blair cringed as she said that. It had come out of her mouth a little more harsh than she'd intended.  
"Uhm okay well... Where do I start..." Gemma trailed off.

Clay sat in his chair at the club house staring at old pictures.  
He flipped the picture book and smiled when he saw his favorite picture of him and Gemma. It was right after she had told him that she was pregnant. They looked so happy yet you could see that there was this pain hidden behind their smiles.  
His baby girl was here and along with her brought the painful memories of the past. He was forced to remember JT, forced to remember the pain of loosing Thomas. Even though Thomas wasn't his Clay had still felt the longing for this lost child whom he considered his own son.  
Clay flipped the page and smiled at the picture of a young Jax perched on Clay's shoulders smiling proudly, Gemma holding his hand.  
Clay's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the door opening.  
"Hey." Jax looked at his step-father.  
"Hey son."  
Jax noticed the picture book Clay was holding.  
"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah. I was just looking through some old pictures."  
Jax nodded. "Well some of the guys and I are heading over to meet with the Mayans. You coming?"  
Clay nodded and followed Jax out the door.

Gemma began to explain.  
"I was married to a man named John Teller. Clay was John's best friend, they started the club together."  
"What's the club?"  
Gemma thought for a couple seconds and decided to put it all on the table for Blair.  
"SAMCRO, it's a motorcycle club and being perfectly honest here it's a lot more than just a bunch of men sitting around talking about motorcycles. The club is involved in some pretty dangerous shit... The cartel, guns, drugs, blah blah blah the whole nine yards."  
Blair had suddenly lost her appetite. She had plotted the worst scenario in her head before but this... This was something she was not expecting at all...  
"Like a gang?"  
"If you said that to any of the guys they would be so offended. They don't like to consider it a gang but being honest again I personally think of it as a gang."  
Blair nodded taking it all in.  
"Anyway, I was married to JT before Clay. JT and I had two sons, Jax and Thomas. Clay and I started seeing each other. About a year after Clay and I were together my son Thomas died of a heart condition. It crushed John and I, it also separated us farther and farther apart. Things were never the same with him after Thomas died. And Jax... My poor baby. Something changed in him after Thomas died. He felt like he needed to protect everyone from everything because he couldn't protect his little brother. A year after Thomas died John was killed in a motorcycle accident. As if Jax wasn't already devastated by the death of his brother, the death of John crushed him."  
Gemma looked down. She hated reliving her painful past and hated the secrets buried deep down. She took a deep breath and continued.  
"Three months after John died I found out I was pregnant. I had no idea what to do, I knew that if I kept you Jax would never forgive me..."  
Blair interrupted.  
"That is the most selfish thing I've ever heard. How did you make the decision? You fucking flip a coin?" Blair was so angry at this point she didn't care if her words destroyed her mother.  
Gemma's squeezed her eyes shut.  
"Clay told me that he'd support me no matter what. I knew that I wanted a better life for you. I didn't want you growing up in SAMCRO. Especially as a woman... I know first hand how hard this life is, being an old lady and all. I'm constantly in fear of my family being threatened, my son or husband being taken away from me. I just didn't want the same for you. I went to the cabin for a few months so none of the guys could find out about you. Clay and I picked out the most perfect parents we could find. When I held you in my arms for the first time I fell in love. Giving you up was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life."  
Blair had no idea what to do. All she knew was that she needed to leave. Now.  
Gemma watched as Blair threw a twenty dollar bill on the table and walked out of the diner.  
Gemma ran after her.  
"Blair!"  
"Leave me alone please. I shouldn't have come here."  
She was surprised that tears began falling down her face.  
"Baby you need family."  
"You are not my family."  
Gemma put her hand on her daughters shoulder.  
"We're the only family you got baby."  
Blair knew that Gemma's words were the truth but she wanted so badly for them not to be.  
Gemma stared at the broken girl in front of her.  
"Listen... tomorrow night I could have a family dinner. You can meet Jax... And get to know your father and I."  
Gemma had never felt so revealed in her entire life. She was putting herself out there.  
Blair couldn't think of anything to say. This woman confused her more than anything one minute she was acting like she wanted nothing to do with her and the next she was acting like she wanted to make up for all the lost time.  
Blair looked up at Gemma smiled and said, "Sure. Why the hell not?"

Gemma dropped Blair off at her hotel and dialed Tara's familiar number.  
"Hello?" Tara answered.  
"I need to talk to you. What time do you get off?"  
"I should probably be done around 8:30 I can have Jax come pick up the boys and I can stop by right after work."  
"Perfect."

Tara drove straight to Gemma and Clay's house after her last surgery.  
She walked into the kitchen and saw Gemma sitting at the table smoking a joint looking out of sorts.  
"Hey baby."  
"Hey." Tara walked over and kissed Gemma on the cheek. "How'd it go?"  
"She was pissed. Which she has a right to be I guess..."  
Tara smiled.  
"I didn't know you and Clay had a daughter."  
Gemma laughed.  
"No one knows baby. Just Clay and I. I was going to have a family dinner tomorrow night. Can you, Jax and the boys come?"  
"Of course."  
"I'm going to tell Jax tomorrow at the club. He can have a couple of hours to sort his shit out and then you are going to drag him to that family dinner. Understood?"  
Ah yes here's the Gemma she knew and loved.  
"Yes mam."  
Tara took a hit of the joint.  
"Alright I should get going."  
"Goodnight. I love you baby." Gemma kissed Tara's forehead.  
"I love you too Gemma."

A half hour later Clay walked in the door.  
"Gem?"  
"In here baby."  
Clay walked into their bedroom and saw his wife lying in bed. He lied down next to her and put his arms around her.  
Gemma felt safe in Clay's arms, protected. This was the only time she allowed herself to be completely vulnerable.  
Gemma broke down crying.  
"Oh Gem..."  
Clay looked down at his broken queen.  
"I know baby. I know. Everything's gonna be okay. I love you." He kept repeating while she sobbed in his arms.  
Clay even let a few tears of his own escape.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, I just wanted to start off saying thank you guys so much for reading this and for your awesome reviews! I really appreciate it! Thank you thank you thank you! **_

Jax had just finished putting the boys to bed.  
Tara had told him that she would be home late because she was going to see his mom. He wanted to question her further but he knew when it came to Tara and his mothers relationship things were complicated and he found it much easier to keep track of if he just didn't ask.  
He heard the door open and as an instinct reached for his gun.  
"It's just me babe."  
"Oh sorry darlin'."  
He kissed his wife on the lips.  
"How was work?"  
"The same. How was your day?"  
"Fine. Clay seemed a little distracted today. Is everything okay with him and Gemma?"  
"Oh yeah. They were fine this morning. Maybe he was just having a bad day."  
Tara hated lying to her husband. It was the worst feeling in the world but she made a promise to Gemma.  
Jax shrugged.  
"I'll meet you in bed." Tara winked.  
She gave each of her boys a kiss and then fell asleep in the loving arms of her husband.

The next morning Gemma pulled into the parking lot of TM motors.  
"Hey Gem!" Tiggy smiled.  
"Hi sweetheart." She kissed his cheek. "You seen Jax around?"  
"Yeah him and Bobby were in the clubhouse about a half hour ago."  
"Thanks baby."  
She walked into the clubhouse examining the reminiscence of the night before. Juice was sprawled out on the pool table with three naked girls on top of him.  
"Someone had a good night." She muttered to herself.  
She knocked on the door of the chapel.  
"Come in."  
She opened the door. Jax, Bobby and Clay sat discussing something.  
"Oh hey mom." Jax got up and kissed his mother.  
"Bobby, sweetheart, could you give us a minute?" Gemma smiled at him.  
"Of course." Bobby knew better than to question the queen of SAMCRO. He walked out of the chapel and closed the door behind him.  
"We need to talk baby." She looked at her son and took a seat next to her husband.  
"Alright. What's up?"  
Gemma looked over at Clay for support. He grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.  
"A girl showed up here yesterday. I knew exactly who she was when I first saw her. Jackson, I got pregnant three months after your father died. Clay and I decided to put her up for adoption."  
Gemma paused to look at her sons reaction. His face had no expression on it.  
"Baby..." She put her hand on top of his. "Say something. Please?"  
Jax didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to feel.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you give her up?"  
Clay looked over at his wife.  
"We had no choice Jax. Your fathers death crushed you. Adding some sister into the mix would've made it ten times worse son. Your mother didn't want Blair growing up in SAMCRO."  
Clay glanced over at his wife, whose face was now filled with tears.  
Jax didn't know how to react, or better yet he didn't know how he should react.  
"I have a sister." Jax smiled at the realization.  
Gemma looked at Clay and laughed. She took Jax's hand in hers and held it for a few minutes taking in this moment.  
"Your not mad?"  
"I mean I'm not going to lie... I'm pretty disappointed but I would've done the same thing. You were just trying to protect everyone... It just so happened that it was the wrong way to do it."  
Gemma stared at her son, so proud of the person he had become. She loved him more than words could describe.  
"I was thinking of having a family dinner tonight. You can meet her and get to know her."  
Jax was surprisingly excited at that thought.  
"Yeah totally. I will be there."

Blair needed to do something to get her mind off tonight. She asked the lady at the front desk of the hotel where the nearest bar was. The woman gave her directions.  
She pulled up to a semi-nice looking bar. She looked across the street and saw SAMCRO, of course she couldn't have an hour to herself to get away from all the shit that went down the past two days.  
She entered the bar and spotted a seat next to a girl that looked about the same age as her, Blair was surprised to find someone normal looking here in the middle of the day.  
"This seat taken?"  
"No." The blonde girl motioned for her to sit down.  
That sat in silence for a few minutes sipping on their drinks.  
"I'm Blair." She looked at the blonde girl sitting next to her.  
"I'm Kelsey." She smiled. "What brings you to Charming?"  
"Is it that obvious?"  
Kelsey laughed.  
"No, it's just Charming's a pretty small town, everyone knows everyone, and I've never seen you here before."  
"I couldn't even begin to tell you."  
"Crazy family shit?"  
Blair smiled.  
"Pretty much..."  
Blair reached in her bag for a cigarette.  
"Shit..." She muttered.  
"What's wrong?" Kelsey glanced over.  
"I'm out." Blair held up the empty pack of cigarettes.  
"Well it looks like it's your lucky day." Kelsey pulled out a pack of cigarettes and handed one to Blair.  
They walked outside and Kelsey lit both of their cigarettes.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
Kelsey noticed Blair staring across the street.  
"Sons of anarchy..."  
"What?" Blair looked up, shocked that her new friend knew about the club.  
"That's SAMCRO. It's a motorcycle club," Kelsey put air quotes around the word club. "Sons of anarchy, they practically run this town."  
Blair looked down and nervously began playing with her nails.  
"My boyfriend is a son, well not really boyfriend... we are just friends with benefits I guess you could say. Anyways I usually don't do this but you seem like a really cool person. Every Saturday the club throws these awesome parties I was wondering if you wanted to come with me this weekend?"  
Blair didn't know if it was the alcohol talking but she suddenly heard herself agreeing to go.  
She looked down at her phone, 5:00. She promised Gemma she would be over at 5:30.  
"Shit. I have to go, I promised my mom I would be over for family dinner."  
Kelsey laughed.  
"Sounds like fun..." She said sarcastically.  
"It's going to be a blast."  
Blair gave Kelsey her address and Kelsey told her that she'd pick her up at 7 on Saturday.  
Blair got in her car and smiled. It was nice having a friend in this lonely city. She knew it was a bad decision to promise to go to the party but she couldn't help herself. Something about that offer intrigued her.

Gemma tapped her foot nervously. Jax had called and said him and Clay were going to be late because they had to make a 'quick' run.  
She looked at the clock, 5:37.  
The door opened and it caused her to jump.  
"Grandma!"  
"Grama!"  
Her two beautiful grandsons ran into her arms.  
"How are my babies?"  
"Good." Abel giggled.  
"Hey Gemma." Tara said as she set the salad on the table.  
"Hi sweetheart."  
Tara felt bad for her mother-in-law. She looked like a nervous wreck. Tara put her hand on Gemma's shoulder.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, she should be here any minute."  
Five minutes later Tara heard a knock at the front door.  
"Hi." Tara smiled brightly.  
"Hello." Blair gave a nervous half smile.  
"Well we didn't really have a formal introduction yesterday... I'm Tara, Jax's wife. So I guess that makes me your sister-in-law."  
Blair shook Tara's hand.  
"I'm Blair," she said in a shaky voice.  
Tara put her hand on Blair's shoulder.  
"It's going to be okay."  
Blair laughed not even knowing why she was so nervous. It wasn't like it was the first time meeting her family... She was grateful for Tara's support.  
"Thank you."  
Blair walked into the house soaking in her surroundings. She loved everything about this house. It was so warm and welcoming.  
"Hi baby!" Gemma hugged her daughter.  
"Hey!" Blair hugged back, surprised at how normal it all felt.  
"Jax and Clay are going to be a little later than expected, they had a run to make."  
"Drumroll please!" Tara shouted from the kitchen. "I have some very important boys here that have been looking forward to meeting you all day."  
Two young boys walked behind Tara into the foyer, where Gemma and Blair were standing.  
"Hi. I'm Thomas." The youngest boy said.  
"Hi! I'm Blair." She squatted down and smiled at her nephew.  
"Hi. My name is Abel. Mommy said that your my new aunt. Woops I don't think I was supposed to say that. I'm four how old are you? What's your favorite animal?" The boy rambled on.  
"Baby why don't you go find your race cars and play with your brother?"  
"Okay mommy!" Abel ran off.  
Tara shook her head laughing.  
"I'm sorry about that..."  
Blair laughed. Her nephews were the cutest kids she had ever seen in her life.  
"Its okay. He's defiantly a talker that's for sure."  
Gemma, Tara and Blair made their way into the kitchen. Gemma started dinner and the girls helped out by setting the table and making some side dishes.  
Gemma looked at the clock, 7:00.  
"Where the hell are they?" Gemma looked at Tara.  
"They should be here soon. I will call Jax."  
Tara walked into the other room to call her husband.

Jax got out of the shower at the clubhouse as his phone started ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Babe where are you? Your sisters been here for two hours."  
"Sorry babe the run took longer than expected... We hit some... Roadblocks."  
"Do I even want to know?"  
Jax grinned.  
"Nah probably not."  
"When are you going to be here?"  
"Be there in ten. I love you."  
"And I love you."  
He hung up the phone.  
Jax walked to Clay's room at the club and knocked.  
"Clay, you ready to go? The girls are waiting."  
Clay opened the door and sat on the end of the bed. Jax sat on the chair directly across.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I can't do this son."  
"Do what?"  
"I can't go to that dinner. I can't do it."  
Jax looked Clay in the eyes.  
"Yes you can. It's your daughter Clay."  
"Yeah well how the hell am I supposed to know how to be a good father?"  
Jax looked at the ground.  
"Clay, you've been like a father to me ever since the day my dad died. I'm so thankful for that because you have turned me into the man I am today."  
Clay looked at Jax, his son. Those simple words had given Clay the confidence to go see his daughter.  
"I love you Jax. Thank you for saying that. Thank you."  
"I love you too. Now lets go before Gemma kills us both."  
The two men got on their bikes and started home.

Jax stared at his parents house suddenly realizing just how nervous he actually was.  
"You good son?"  
Jax felt Clay's arm wrap around his shoulder.  
"Yeah I'm good."  
Clay squeezed Jax's shoulder as they began to walk to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you so much for reading this and for the awesome reviews!**_

Blair stared at the front door. It opened. Her father and a blonde man, she figured Jax, walked in.  
Gemma popped up from the ground, where she had been playing with Abel and Thomas.  
Clay hugged Gemma and held her close taking in her scent.  
"How's it goin?" He whispered into her ear.  
"Great." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.  
"Hi baby." Gemma kissed her son.  
"Hey mom."  
Tara walked over and kissed her husband on the lips.  
Blair stood up as Abel protested. "No! Keep playing with me!"  
She smiled. "I will be right back sweetie, I promise."  
Blair watched from the kitchen as everyone greet each other. There was so much love in this family.  
Gemma looked over at Blair.  
"Come here baby." She held out her hand and Blair took it.  
Blair looked at her father, who was staring at her.  
"Uh listen... I'm sorry about storming off yesterday. I'm not even sure why I did."  
"Because Gemma was being crazy!" Tara interrupted.  
Gemma laughed and playfully hit Tara. "Bitch" Gemma muttered.  
Clay and Blair laughed.  
"Well I guess we'll leave it at that." Blair laughed.  
She looked over at Jax.  
Jax stared at his sister.  
"Hi..." He said with no expression. "I... I'm Jax." He held out his hand.  
"I'm Blair." She shook his hand and laughed.  
Jax started laughing too. "What?"  
"I don't know... It's just so funny. We're just all so nervous."  
And at that everyone began to laugh. Blair was grateful to ease some of the awkward tension in the room. After that everyone seemed to let loose and be themselves.  
Gemma, Tara and Blair set dinner on the table while the guys sat in the living room playing with Abel and Thomas.  
Blair watched as Jax put Abel on his shoulders and spin around. Her dad used to do that with her. She smiled hoping that her parents were looking down on her smiling and being proud.  
"How are you?" She heard Tara come up behind her.  
"I'm good. This is really nice, being here with everyone."  
Tara smiled and nodded.  
"My dad used to do that to me when I was a little girl." Blair pointed at Jax and Abel.  
"I bet you miss him."  
"Everyday." Blair crossed her arms and shifted uncomfortably. "It's just hard... Not having anyone. No family to call when something great happens, no family to talk to when I'm upset, I know it sounds silly but the worst is having no family to spend holidays or birthdays with. That's the hardest."  
"Well you know what?"  
"What?"  
"We are your family now, Clay, Gemma, Jax, Abel, Thomas and I... well only if you want that."  
Tears filled Blair's eyes.  
"Of course I want that... I just... I have trouble letting people in."  
"Trust me. I know exactly how that is, I was the same way. But when you finally put that wall down and let people love you and get to see the real you things become so much better."  
"I'm trying."  
"I know you are."  
Tara hugged Blair tight. Blair had always wondered what it would be like to have siblings and now she knew... She had gained a brother and a sister overnight and that was the best feeling in the entire world.

Gemma put the final touches on the dinner table and called the family in.  
"Looks amazing Gem." Clay kissed his wife.  
Everyone took their seats at the table. Clay looked up at his family and smiled. He raised his glass.  
"I just wanted to say it's real nice having you all here, especially you Blair. Family is everything and I love you all."  
Everyone tapped their glasses together.  
"Dig in." Gemma smiled proudly.

Dinner was great. It was filled with laughs and old stories. After dinner Gemma and Tara cleared this dishes from the table, Blair offered to help but Gemma insisted that she talk to Jax and Clay.  
Blair sat next to her nephews, whom were both half asleep. She ran her hand through Thomas's hair looking down at the sleeping child.  
"I'm gonna take the boys to bed." Jax picked up his two sons and took them to the spare room.  
Clay smiled at his daughter.  
"Thanks for coming tonight. It means a lot to Gemma and I."  
Blair grinned.  
"Thanks for having me. It was so great."  
It was so strange how she'd felt such a strong connection with her father whom she'd only met yesterday and had such brief conversations with.  
"How's Gemma been?"  
"To me?"  
"Yes."  
"She's been great. I mean she's had her moments but she's warming up to me."  
"Gemma... She's a tricky one. She... She has some trust issues and she has trouble letting people get close to her."  
Clay was practically explains Blair's personality. Blair was beginning to think she was more and more like these people than she'd thought.  
"I know the feeling..."  
Clay smiled seeing a lot of Gemma in Blair.  
"So how long you in Charming?"  
"I took a week off work so I was planning on staying until next Thursday."  
Clay smiled a sad smile, he didn't want to lose his baby girl ever again.  
"You can visit anytime you know?"  
"I know."  
She looked up as Jax entered the room.  
"So Blair, tell me about yourself." Jax asked.  
She hated answering questions like that about herself. She never knew what to say.  
She laughed. "Well I'm from San Francisco. I'm single. I'm 22, I'm in school to become a teacher and I am a waitress part time."  
Jax nodded his head.  
Clay stared at his daughter proudly. She really had made a life for herself and he was so grateful to her parents for giving her that opportunity.  
She smiled. "Your turn."  
Just as he was about to begin Tara and Gemma walked in the room. Tara sat on the couch beside her husband.  
Gemma sat on Clay's lap kissing him nonstop. They were so in love, Blair wanted a love like that. She suddenly found herself admiring her parents.  
"Where were we?" Jax asked.  
"You were just about to tell me some more about yourself."  
He smiled and laughed. "Right. Well the first thing you should probably know about me is that I'm in a motorcycle club, Sons of Anarchy."  
Tara interrupted. "An outlaw motorcycle club." She put emphasis on outlaw and she almost sounded resentful. That was the first indication Blair got that Tara was not a fan of the club.  
Jax rolled his eyes. "Yeah I guess you could say that."  
"I'm going to check on the boys." Tara got up and walked into the room where the boys were sleeping.  
Gemma sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Sorry bout that." Jax looked down at the ground. "Tara... She has her reservations about the club."  
"I understand, I know where she's coming from."  
Jax nodded. "It's been difficult managing it all... Between her, the kids and the club, it's all over the place."  
She nodded.  
"We're a complicated family." Gemma laughed.  
"You can say that again." Jax smiled at his mother.

Blair looked at the clock, it was midnight. She yawned, she was exhausted from today.  
"I'd better get going, I'm exhausted."  
"Yeah me too." Tara said as she entered the room again.  
"Blair why don't you come by the clubhouse tomorrow and meet everyone? They would love that." Clay asked.  
"I would love that too." Blair smiled.  
Jax hugged his sister. "See ya tomorrow." He winked.  
Tara hugged Blair and told her that if she ever needed anyone to talk to just give her a call.  
Gemma opened her arms wide and Blair welcomed the embrace.  
"Thank you." Blair whispered.  
Gemma cupped Blair's face in her hands. "No baby. Thank you." Gemma kissed Blair's forehead.  
Finally Blair looked over at her father. She hugged him tight. He lifted her hand and kissed it.

Gemma got into bed where Clay was already sitting. She got under the covers and leaned her head against his shoulder. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
"She's just like you." Clay whispered.  
"What?"  
"Her personality... It's you Gemma."  
Gemma laughed. "I know..."  
"Gem?"  
"Yeah baby?"  
"I can't let go of her again."  
"Neither can I." She rubbed her hand across his face.

Jax laid Thomas gently in his bed. He stared down at his sleeping son and couldn't even imagine what life would be like without his boys in his life.  
He walked out of the room into his. Jax turned off the lights and lied down next to Tara. He put his arms around her, beginning to kiss her neck, needing to feel something.  
She looked up at him.  
"Jax..."  
He ignored her continuing to kiss her.  
"What are you thinking?"  
He stopped kissing her and answered her question hoping it would make her stop talking. "Nothing."  
"Jax come on. You have to be thinking something. Are you pissed? Sad? Happy?" She grabbed his hand. "Baby talk to me."  
"Honestly Tara I have no idea what I feel right now."  
Jax turned away from her and closed his eyes.

Blair couldn't stop smiling. It was a perfect night. She could get used to the whole idea of having a family again, she'd missed it so much after her parents passed away.  
She changed into her pajamas and looked at her phone.  
She had a text from Kelsey:  
I'll pick you up at 7 on saturday, sound good?  
Honestly she forgot about the party but she figured that she'd just go check it out.  
She replied:  
Sounds good! See ya on Saturday!  
Blair got into bed and fell asleep.

Jax walked into the clubhouse the next morning and went straight to the roof to write in his notebook. This was becoming a daily occurrence, ever since his boys were born Jax decided to write it for them just like his father had done for him and his brother.  
He lit a cigarette, sat down and began writing all his thoughts and feelings down on the paper.

Blair woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She threw her covers away from her and jumped out of bed hitting her foot on the way.  
"Shit!" She screamed in pain.  
"Hello?" She answered rubbing her foot.  
"Hey baby, you still coming today?" Gemma said on the other line.  
She suddenly remembered that she'd promised to come meet all the guys at SAMCRO today.  
"Oh yeah. I'll be there in about an hour. Is that good?"  
"Perfect. See you soon."  
Blair hung up the phone and began to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Jax finished writing and got down from the roof. He walked over to the garage where Chibs and Juice were working on a car.

"Jackie boy!" Chibs yelled in his deep Scottish accent.

"What's up brother?"

"Gemma said that your sister is coming in today, Juicy and I were just putting up bets on how hot she's going to be."

Jax looked at Juice.

"Hey don't look at me. It was his idea." Juice pointed at Chibs.

Chibs shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Can't we have a little fun around here?"

"Yeah not with my sister."

Tig walked over. "What's going on?"

Juice laughed. "We're putting up bets on how hot Blair is going to be. You in?"

"Oh hell yeah I am." Tig threw in twenty bucks.

"Shit, count me in too." Opie also put in twenty bucks.

Jax gave Opie a glare and Opie just laughed and shrugged.

Chibs put his arm around Jax's shoulder and started walking.

"So Jackie how are ya doing with all this?"

"I don't know. It's just so much shits goin down lately with my family and the club I just don't know how to handle it all."

Chibs gave Jax an understanding look.

"Hang in there boy." Chibs patted Jax's shoulder.

"Thanks brother."

Gemma looked out the window of the office at TM. She saw her daughter's silver Mercedes pull in. She got up and stood in the doorway.

Blair saw her mother waving and walked over to her.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly and hugged her mother.

"Hi baby." Gemma hugged her daughter back.

Gemma pulled back from the hug and stared at her daughter, she fixed a couple of her loose pieces of hair.

Blair smiled. "Thanks."

Gemma nodded. "So you ready to meet everyone?"

"I think so." Blair replied nervously.

"They seem a little intimidating at first but trust me... They are the least intimidating people that you'll ever meet. Especially Tig, he is afraid of dolls..."

Blair laughed.

"No seriously, I'm not kidding." Gemma said with a slight smile.

This only caused Blair to burst out laughing even more.

"Anything I should know before I do this?"

Gemma laughed. "Nah just be yourself and they'll love you."

"Alright here goes nothin!"

Blair followed Gemma around while she gave her a tour and introduced her to some of the guys.

First Gemma showed her the garage.

Opie stared at the young woman with Gemma, he figured it must be Blair. Her long wavy brown hair flowing in the wind as she walked, her beautiful blue eyes fixated on the garage. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Gemma's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey baby." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Gemma."

"This is my daughter Blair, and Blair this is Opie, Jax's best friend."

Blair looked at Opie. He was a very tall man with a scruffy looking beard and long brown hair. Something about him she found intriguing and attractive.

She extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Opie."

He smiled and his bright rosy cheeks lit up. "Nice to meet you too Blair."

"Well I'm going to finish showing her around, we will see you later ope." Gemma stared to walk away.

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

He stared at her as she walked away and smiled to himself.

Gemma led Blair into the clubhouse where most of the men were playing pool.

"She's here!" They all screamed.

Jax was the first to walk over to his sister.

"Hey sis." He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey." She smiled.

Clay kissed his wife on the lips.

He hugged his daughter. "Hey."

"Hey dad."

She let it slip, dad. No one seemed to notice but her.

Clay led his daughter over to the men. He first introduced her to Tiggy.

"This is Tig."

"Hi Tig, it's nice to meet you." Blair extended her hand, Tig ignored it and gave her a hug. She was taken aback by this but eventually gave in and hugged him back.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger."

She laughed.

"It's okay, so am I."

"Then I think we are going to get along just fine." He winked. Clay glared at him.

"Baby come here." Gemma called Blair over.

Blair walked over to Gemma and saw her standing with a middle aged looking man with long gray curly hair and a long gray beard.

"I want you to meet Bobby."

Blair smiled at the man.

"Hi Bobby."

"Well you must be the famous Blair." She laughed. "I guess I am."

"You look exactly like Clay and Gemma..."

"Oh trust me, I get that a lot." Blair joked.

Bobby laughed. "Well it's nice to meet you Blair. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks Bobby."

The family. Welcome to the family. She kept repeating Bobby's words over and over in her head.

Blair looked around the room. She saw Jax standing with a young man with a Mohawk and another man that looked like he was in his mid forties with scars across his face.

She walked over to them.

"Hello there." The one man said in a deep Scottish accent.

"Hi."

"I'm Chibs."

"I'm Bl..."

He interrupted her. "Oh I know who you are." He laughed and hugged her. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too." She smiled.

She loved everyone so much already. They were a true family here and she loved that.

"Hey I'm Juice." The man with the Mohawk said.

"I'm Blair."

"Welcome to the club." Juice winked.

Blair finished meeting everyone. She met Happy, the prospects, Piney, and everyone else.

Blair sat by the bar talking to Jax, Chibs, and Juice.

"So how do you like Charming?" Chibs asked.

"It's nice. It's such a cute little town. I like that everyone knows everyone."

"Where are you staying?" Juice asked.

"I'm staying at the Hilton."

"No no no no. Family doesn't stay at hotels. Why don't you stay with Jax and Tara? Or Clay and Gemma? One of the guys maybe?" Chibs said.

Jax laughed. "Trust me, Gemma already offered."

"I'm only here for a week and I just wouldn't want to get in anyone's way."

That was part of the truth. She also just needed some time to herself to get away from all the craziness for a little bit.

Chibs jokingly rolled his eyes.

Gemma sat on the couch, watching her daughter talk to the guys. She was fitting in perfectly.

Clay put his arm around her.

"The guys really seem to like her." He smiled proudly.

Gemma nodded.

"I have to gather the guys soon. We need to talk about this shit with the Mayans."

Gemma stared at her husband, confused. "What shit with the Mayans?"

"They ran Tig and Hap off the road today and shot at them."

"Shit... Retaliation?"

"Nah, we were on good terms with them. I don't know what the hell they were thinking."

"Shit baby, I'll head home and take Blair with me."

"Alright, thank you. See ya at home." He kissed his wife on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Gemma walked over to Blair.

"Time to go sweetheart."

Blair smiled at everyone. "It was so nice meeting you all."

A bunch of things were shouted to her at once. She caught 'welcome to the family' 'we love you' 'come back soon.'

She followed Gemma out of the clubhouse.

"Sorry we had to leave so suddenly."

"It's okay. Is everything's alright?"

"Yeah just some shit with the Mayans."

"The Mayans?"

"Oh baby you have a lot to learn... The Mayans are another MC. We are frenemies with them. Right now we are enemies until they explain themselves."

"Why? What happened?" Blair asked, finding herself wanting to know more.

"Nosy nosy. They ran Tiggy and Hap off the road and tried to kill them this morning."

Blair stared at her mother waiting for her to say just kidding, but she never did. "Shit."

"Yeah shits right."

Blair looked at her mother. "Gemma?"

"Oh please, you can call me mom... Well only if your comfortable with that."

Blair smiled, taking in the moment.

"Okay. Mom, Jax and dad are safe right?"

Gemma looked at Blair and saw the fear on her face.

Gemma put her arm around Blair.

"You know sweetheart, I ask myself that question everyday. And to be completely honest, I don't know the answer. All I know is that they risk their lives on a daily basis to protect this town and to protect their family, and that gives me all the assurance I need to support the club."

Blair smiled. She truly was starting to care about these people and wouldn't know what she would do if anything happened to them.

"What they do for this town, it's amazing."

Gemma nodded. "Well some people disagree." She said sarcastically referring to Tara.

"Mom... I don't blame her for feeling the way she does, I mean her husband is risking his life everyday and she is just worried about him."

"I know. She just needs to make up her god damn mind about the club, she changes it every five seconds."

They both laughed.

The next day Tara was getting ready for the party at the club that night. She threw on a tight pair of jeans, heels and a skimpy tank top. She looked in the mirror and smiled, she was looking more and more like an old lady each day.

"Damn." Jax stood in the doorway taking in his wife's sexy outfit. "You look hot."

"Thanks baby." She walked over to him and kissed him.

He grabbed her ass and kissed her harder.

Tara laughed. "Not now Jax, the boys are in the other room. But later..." She winked.

"Your killin me babe." He laughed.

She gave him a sly grin and shook her hips as she walked out of the room.

Blair changed into tight pants, black pumps and a sparkly tight tank top. She had trouble finding an outfit that screamed 'biker chick' so she settled on this. She curled her brown hair and threw it up in a messy bun. She glanced at the clock, 7. Kelsey would be there any minute.

Clay looked around the clubhouse for his wife. He walked outside over to the office and found her sitting at the desk, with her glasses on, flipping through a scrapbook.

"What are ya doing baby? The party's starting."

"Oh yeah. I'll be there soon." She answered distractedly.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Clay glanced over his wife's shoulder.

"Oh it's just some old pictures" she smiled up at Clay. "Look at this one." She pointed to an picture of Jax and Thomas on Christmas, it was the last picture she had of her boys together before he died.

Clay smiled. He touched the picture with his hand.

Gemma flipped the page.

"This one is my favorite." She pointed to the picture of Jax on Clay's shoulders.

Clay laughed. "I found that one the other day." He pulled a copy out of his cut and laid it on the table.

"My boys." Gemma rubbed her hand across the photo.

A knock at the door interrupted.

"Come on Clay! Time to party!" Tig yelled into the office.

"Alright, alright."

Clay grabbed Gemma's hand and led her to the clubhouse.

Blair got a text from Kelsey:

Here

Blair grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She took the elevator down to the lobby.

"Have a nice night mam." The man at the front desk smiled.

"Thanks, you too!" Blair smiled back.

She got into Kelsey's black BMW.

"Hey girl!" Kelsey leaned across the seat and gave her a hug.

"Hi!" Blair hugged back.

"Alright here we go." Kelsey slammed on the accelerator.

Kelsey parked a few blocks away from the lot. She knew it would be packed with cars already. As they walked toward the MC Blair started to hear the music.

When they got there she could only manage one word. "Wow." She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the crowd of people.

The sweet smell of weed, booze and cigarettes filled the air.

"I know. Isn't it amazing?" Kelsey said staring into the crowd.

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Come on let's go!" Kelsey grabbed Blair's hand and led her to the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm so sorry this took me forever to update! I've been super busy! I promise I will get the next chapter up ASAP! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! _**

Kelsey led Blair to the crowd of people. Old men whistled at them.

Blair looked at Kelsey.

Kelsey must of caught a glimpse of Blair's concern."We're fine, trust me it happens all the time. They're harmless." She gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay..."

"Now it's time for the big league." Kelsey winked.

"The big league?"

"Yeah well since I'm fucking one of the sons I get to go inside the clubhouse and hangout with all the guys." She smiled proudly.

"Oh... Uh I think I will just stay out here." Blair didn't know how her family would react to her being there.

"Oh don't be silly. Your coming with me." Her friend dragged her into the clubhouse.

Blair and Kelsey walked into the clubhouse, it was filled with SAMCRO members and their friends. It was more people than Blair expected and she thought maybe she could get away without seeing her family.

Kelsey ran straight over to Juice.

"Hey baby." She kissed him right on the lips not even caring who saw them.

"Hey beautiful." He kissed back.

Blair looked around the clubhouse and found no sight of her family. She went to the bar and got herself a drink.

"Vodka on the rocks." She asked.

"Damn girl." Opie smiled.

She laughed. "Hey Opie."

He handed her the drink. "Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem. You seen the fam yet?"

Blair laughed. "No, this is going to sound terrible but I'm actually trying to avoid them."

Opie laughed. "Nah, I totally understand."

"Yeah they would probably kill me if they knew I was here."

"And they'd probably kill me for not telling them."

Blair laughed at how accurate his statement was.

"Well... Looks like we're both dead." She said.

Gemma sat on Clay's lap kissing him. She looked over at her son and Tara. Jax was playing pool and Tara had her arms around him. It reminded Gemma of herself and Clay back when they were that age, she smiled to herself. She looked over at the bar and saw Blair sitting, talking to Opie.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Clay looked over and saw her.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah shit."

Gemma got up off of Clay's lap. He caught her hand. "Gem... I'll handle it."

She threw her hands up in defeat.

Clay walked over to his daughter and Opie.

"Shit..." Blair mumbled. Opie looked and saw Clay walking over toward them looking really pissed off.

"Blair." Clay said and narrowed his eyes at Opie.

"Oh hey dad." She got up and gave him a hug hoping it would make his reaction a little softer.

Clay closed his eyes and hugged his daughter back.

He looked at Opie and clenched his fists. "What the hell are you doing with MY daughter?" Clay shouted.

"Clay we were just having a drink, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down."

Kelsey and Juice turned around because they heard yelling.

"Why the hell is Blair over there? Shit..." Kelsey started walking away.

Juice stopped her and looked at her confused. "Blair is Gemma and Clay's daughter."

Kelsey's eyes widened. It all made sense. "Holy shit..." She muttered.

Gemma watched and knew that her husband was about to do something stupid so she walked over.

"Baby, it's okay. How about we go have a smoke outside?" She rubbed his back.

"No. Go sit down Gemma."

"Baby... Come on..."

"Gemma this is between Opie and I. Go sit down now!" He yelled.

Gemma grabbed her daughter's hand and led her away from the men.

"Mom! What the hell are you doing? He's going to hurt Opie!" Blair yelled.

Tara and Jax turned around to see what was going on.

"Shit baby.." Tara held her husbands arm.

Jax stopped someone who was walking away.

"Hey, what's goin on over there?" Jax asked.

"No idea. Something about some daughter." The man said.

"Thanks."

Jax looked back at Tara.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you."

Jax stopped her. "No, you stay here. I don't want you getting involved in any of this shit."

"Okay..." Tara nodded her head in understanding.

Clay looked at Opie. "I'm going to give you one more chance, what were you doing with her and why is she here?"

"Clay I'm telling you the truth. We were just having a drink, I don't know why she's here."

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Clay shouted. He punched Opie in the face.

Opie felt the punch and immediately fought back. "Fuck you Clay!"

Opie punched Clay back.

The two men continued punching each other.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" Chibs held Clay back and Jax did the same to Opie.

"That son of a bitch! He brought my daughter here. She can't be here I don't want her to have this life and Opie is just trying to start shit with MY daughter." Clay yelled at Chibs.

"Clay.. Clay... Clam the hell down." Chibs patted his back.

Gemma led Blair outside over to the swing set that the guys built for Abel and Thomas a few years ago.

Gemma sat on a swing and motioned for Blair to sit next to her.

Blair crossed her arms and sat down. "He had no right doing that. Opie and I were just talking..."

Gemma sighed and looked at her daughter. "That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Blair said harshly.

"The point is your father and I never wanted you to have this life. That's the main reason we gave you up, and now your here doing the exact thing we didn't want you to."

"And what's that?"

Gemma looked away and looked over at the people gathered around partying. "Turn into me."

Blair looked at her mother and saw the pain behind her eyes.

"Why is it so bad to become you?"

Gemma sighed. "Its not... I just... I've held so many secrets for so many years," She looked at her daughter. "And I'm exhausted baby. I lied earlier when I said I'm okay with Jax and Clay risking their lives. Honestly I'm not okay with it, I sit in my bed every night and pray to a god, that I don't even know if I believe in, begging him to keep my babies safe. I didn't... I don't want that for you. I don't want you to constantly be worried about Jax or your father. I don't want you holding in secrets. I want so much better for you baby." Gemma held her daughters hand.

Blair stared at the ground.

"Wow." She whispered. "You guys really did care about me."

"And we still do care about you baby. That's why your father did what he did in there, he was trying to protect you. He just chose the wrong way of doing that..."

Blair laughed. "Completely wrong way."

Gemma smiled. "Yeah, that's one thing you should know about us... We act before we think."

Blair laughed. "Oh I know."

Clay sat on his bed in the clubhouse and heard a knock at the door.

"Not now."

Jax walked in anyway. Clay sighed, defeated.

"What the HELL was that?" Jax shouted.

"It doesn't concern you so stay the hell out of it!" Clay shouted back.

"You just beat the shit out of my best friend so it damn straight does concern me!"

"He was messing around with my daughter and I'll be damned if I let anything ever happen to her again!"

Jax looked at his stepfather and saw just how hurt he was.

"Clay..."

"Jax... I... I can't let anything bad happen to her. I was a bad father to her once and I am not going to fuck that up again."

Jax saw the slightest hint of tears in Clay's eyes.

"Clay... You know, you weren't a horrible father. You did the right thing giving her up. You chose the best option for her and you didn't do it for your own selfish reasons."

"But that's the thing. I did do it for my own selfish reasons, part of the reason we gave her up was so you wouldn't find out."

"Well that's on Gemma. I'm sure she threatened you or something like that."

Clay laughed. "Yeah something like that..."

Opie sat on the couch with an ice pack on his head. He watched as Jax led Clay into the room.

He started to get up.

"Ope!"

Opie turned around and faced Jax and Clay.

"What's up?"

"Ope... I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was out of line." Clay looked at Opie sincerely.

"Nah it's all good. I understand, your just trying to protect your daughter from the world... Trust me I know how it works." Opie thought of his own daughter, who was at Opie's mothers house sleeping in her bed.

"I'm really sorry, I love you son." Clay

hugged Opie and Opie hugged back.

"I love you too Clay."

Blair sat in the TM office just to try and get away from things. She dug through her bag and found her cigarettes. She lit one, took a smoke, and smiled. Damn she needed that.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Shit... Come in."

She looked up and saw Opie walk in the office with an ice pack on his face.

"Shit..." She got up and touched his newly forming bruises. "I'm so sorry he did that to you..."

"No it's okay it was just a big misunderstanding."

She shook her head. "No. He's an ass."

"Nah don't say that. Clay's a good guy he just has trouble with his emotions sometimes, he doesn't know how to handle them."

Blair sat back down on the chair behind the desk and Opie sat on the couch.

"Anyway, I came in here to see how you were doin?"

"Well besides the fact that my father ruined my chances of becoming friends with what seems like a really cool guy, I'm doing great! How are you?"

Opie laughed. "Well besides the fact that your father just beat the shit out of me I'm doing pretty good actually."

Blair laughed.

Opie pulled out a joint and used Blair lighter to light it.

He watched as she stared at it.

"Want some?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled and took a hit of the joint. "Thanks." She handed it back to him.

The door opened and Clay stood in the doorway. Opie started to get up.

"Don't worry Ope, I'm not going to hit you again. I just came to see if I could talk to Blair."

"Yeah, I'll see you around Blair." He smiled.

"Yeah. See you around." She smiled back suddenly finding herself not wanting him to go.

Blair looked up at her father, not saying a word.

Finally Clay spoke.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I'm listening." She gave him another cold look.

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing... It's just... Your exactly like your mother when your mad."

Blair found herself smiling and quickly wiped it away.

"Well I just wanted to come in here and say that I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Damn right you shouldn't have."

"I just, when I get mad I can't control my anger, I just explode before I'm even aware that I'm doing it."

Blair nodded her head knowing the exact feeling, she did the same thing.

"I'm not even mad that you hit him. I'm mad because you don't trust me, I mean I know we just met a few days ago but I'm a grown adult and I can make my own decisions."

It felt good to get all of her emotions out.

"I know, I fucked up. I really am sorry."

She smiled, how could she not forgive this man?

"It's okay daddy." She got up and hugged him.

He closed his eyes and hugged her back. 'Daddy.' He smiled feeling so much love toward his daughter, whom he only met a few days ago.

Kelsey looked around the clubhouse for a half hour finding no sight of Blair. She started to panic.

"Baby have you seen Blair?" She asked Juice.

"No, not since the fight. Why?"

"I'm just looking for her. If you see her can you tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Yeah sure."

She kissed him on the lips and continued looking.

She went outside thinking maybe Blair joined the crowd of people.

She looked around everywhere in the crowd and couldn't find her.

Kelsey looked over and saw the TM office light on.

"Bingo."

Kelsey walked over to the office and opened the door. She saw Blair sitting at the desk, smoking a joint and flipping through an old picture book.

"So when exactly were you going to tell me that Clay and Gemma are your fucking parents?"

Blair jumped.

"Shit... I didn't hear you come in."

Kelsey crossed her arms.

"Answer me."

"Kels... I didn't think it was that important, honestly."

"Oh yeah you know the president of the club and his wife, more like the king and queen, are your parents and you didn't think that it was important?"

Blair laughed. "So they are a big deal I take it?"

"Are you kidding me? They are probably the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"Oh wow I guess they are pretty great then..." Blair said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Kelsey laughed.

"Yeah well I might as well give you my whole life story since we are here... Gemma and Clay put me up for adoption when I was a baby, I was adopted by my amazing parents and when they passed away I decided to find my birth parents and well here I am!" Blair smiled and shrugged.

"Well... I'm glad your here." Kelsey said quickly.

Blair could tell that Kelsey didn't do well with emotions.

Kelsey hugged Blair. "Thank you." Blair whispered.

"Your welcome." Kelsey whispered back. "Now lets go party!" Kelsey led Blair back to the clubhouse.


	7. Chapter 7

Tara woke up the next morning in her husband arms. She turned around to face Jax and found him staring at her.

"What?" She smiled.

"Your beautiful you know that?"

God damn her husband was perfect.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"No darlin, I'm the lucky one."

"I love you." She kissed him once more.

Tara got up and walked into Abel's room.

"Mommy!" He yelled.

"Shh! Thomas is still sleeping." She whispered.

Abel covered his mouth with his hands. "Woops!" He giggled.

Tara picked him up and kissed him all over, he squirmed in her arms. "How about you go hangout with daddy while I make breakfast?" She said while putting him down.

"Okay!" Abel ran straight into Tara and Jax's bedroom.

Tara went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

She thought of the night before and decided to call Blair.

Blair woke up with a pounding headache. She dug through her stuff, found advil and took two.

Her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Blair answered.

"Hey! It's me."

"Oh hey Tara!"

"Are you okay?"

Blair recalled the night before. She shook her head and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I talked things over with my dad and we are all good now."

Tara let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm glad."

"Yeah."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something later, maybe go shopping? Grab a bite to eat?"

Blair smiled to herself. "Yeah, that would be really fun."

"Oh yay! Awesome. I was going to drop the boys off at the clubhouse later, Gemma wanted to spend some time with them. Do you want to meet me there around one?"

"Yeah perfect."

"See you later."

Blair hung up the phone and smiled.

Gemma sat at the kitchen table staring outside while drinking her coffee.

"Good mornin baby." Clay wrapped his arms around her.

She turned around to face him and kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning."

She stared at him. "Oh Clay..." She gently touched the bruises and cuts on his face.

"It's nothing, I'm okay." He gave his wife a reassuring smile.

She raised a doubting eyebrow and went back to drinking her coffee.

"You talk to Blair last night?" Gemma looked up from her coffee.

"Yeah..."

"She pissed?"

"Yeah. She had a right to be though."

"Yeah, good thing it wasn't me. If I didn't have time to calm down I probably would've ripped Ope's head off."

Clay laughed. "Yeah... Probably."

Gemma playfully smacked Clay. "Hey! I'm a pretty calm person..."

Clay raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"What?" Gemma asked innocently. She thought for a few seconds. "Well most of the time.."

Clay laughed. "Whatever you say my love." He kissed her.

Jax lied on his bed with Abel sitting next to him.

"Vroom vroom." Abel moved his toy motorcycle. "Daddy my motorcycle is fast just like yours."

Jax smiled at his son. "Yeah buddy, that's a real nice motorcycle."

Abel giggled.

"How about we go see if breakfast is ready?"

"Yeah!"

Abel ran into the kitchen as Jax followed behind.

"Can you go get Thomas out of bed?" Tara asked her husband.

He nodded his head yes.

Jax walked into Thomas's room and picked up his son.

"Daddy." Thomas smiled.

"Hey buddy." Jax kissed the top of his head.

Jax walked back into the kitchen with Thomas in his arms.

"I'm going to go hop in the shower. Can you feed them?" Tara asked.

"Yeah."

Jax fed his sons breakfast.

He watched as his boys ate and he remembered eating breakfast as a kid, his dad was never around. Jax never knew that he was loved by his father. John was always busy, busy with the club, busy with work, always busy and never had time for his kids. Jax didn't want that for his boys.

"Boys, I love you so much, don't you ever forget that."

"We love you too daddy. We won't." Abel said.

"You promise?"

"Yeah." Abel smiled.

Opie rubbed his eyes. He lied on his bed at the clubhouse. He got up and took a look in the mirror, recalling last nights events.

"Damn..."

He investigated the bruises on his face and the cut below his eye, most likely from Clay's rings.

Opie smiled to himself. He didn't care about the bruises, or the cut, it was all worth it because he got to get to know Blair.

Blair, he smiled even brighter. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever talked to. Not to mention her amazing personality... He quickly snapped out of it. He knew that it just wouldn't work. Gemma, Clay, and even Jax wouldn't allow that to happen. They wouldn't allow Blair to become someone's old lady.

"Son?" Piney said from behind the door.

"Come on in dad."

Piney walked in, looking exhausted.

"I came to see how you were doing?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

"That son of a bitch."

"Dad... It was an accident."

"Oh bull shit it was an accident. Clay is a manipulative ass hole who will destroy anyone or anything standing in the way of him."

"It's his daughter, he wants to protect her. I know exactly how it is, and if you had a daughter you would know too. It's just instinct."

"Oh yeah, then where are your kids now?"

Opie clenched his fists. His father pissed him off so much, but he was wise... Opie had to give him props for that.

"They are with mom."

Piney stared at Opie.

He second guessed his answer. "Right?"

"Yeah your right, but this is the shit I'm taking about Ope. You didn't even know that one hundred percent. Your kids need you, they lost one parent and they don't need to loose the other."

Opie closed his eyes at the thought of Donna... The love of his life. He hated thinking about it, going back to that place. His wife was killed because of the club, a club he was still a part of. It was as simple as that.

"I'll pick them up tonight." Opie said, knowing that probably wouldn't happen.

"Alright son."

Piney walked out of the room and left Opie alone with his haunting memories.

Gemma sat in the office sorting through some old documents, she decided to file away a few more papers before Tara and the boys got there.

"Hey mom." Gemma turned around and saw Jax.

"Oh hey baby." She kissed him.

"What are you doin?"

"Oh nothing, just going through some old papers and filing some shit before the boys get here."

"Oh sounds like fun." Jax smiled sarcastically.

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Ya little shit." She smiled.

Jax laughed.

"What are you guys up to today?"

"Ah nothin much. We just have to meet with the niners today."

"Be careful baby. Please?"

"Always." He gave her a smile.

"I love you Jackson."

"I love you too mom." He hugged her tightly.

"Grandma!" Abel came running through the door.

"Hey baby." She kissed her grandson.

"Yeah grandma." Jax winked at his mother. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hi Gemma." Tara walked in, handing Thomas to Gemma.

"Hey sweetheart." Gemma kissed Tara and Thomas.

"I'm meeting Blair here, we are going shopping and then we are going to get something to eat."

"Sounds like fun." Gemma smiled. She was excited that her daughters were bonding.

Chibs walked in the office. "Jackie boy! Ready to head out?"

"Yeah."

"Chibs!" Abel ran over and gave him a big hug.

"What's up little man?"

"I'm playing with grandma today!"

"Have fun! Word on the street is that grandma makes great cookies." Chibs winked at Gemma.

Abel smiled.

Gemma and Tara walked outside.

Gemma went over to Clay and kissed him passionately. "Stay safe baby."

Clay nodded.

"And keep Jax safe."

"I will." Clay smiled, he received this speech every time they made runs. "I love you."

"And I love you." Gemma said as she kissed her husband one more time.

Tara kissed Jax. "Be safe."

Jax smiled. "Of course."

"I love you so much Jackson Teller."

"I love you even more Tara." Jax kissed his wife.

Tara walked over and stood next to Gemma and her boys.

Gemma put her arm around Tara and Tara leaned her head against Gemma's shoulder.

"It never gets easy baby." Gemma kissed Tara's head.

"I know."

They watched as the guys rode out of the TM lot.

About ten minutes after the guys left Blair pulled into the lot.

"Aunt Blair!"

Abel ran over to his aunt and jumped into her arms.

"Hey cutie, how are you?"

"Good." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Blair." Tara hugged her sister in law.

"Hi Tara." Blair hugged her back.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetheart." Gemma kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Where's dad, Jax and the guys?"

"You just missed them, they just headed out to meet with the niners."

"Should I even ask?" Blair looked at Tara.

"No." Tara smiled. "Ready to head out?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright you girls have fun. I'm going to take the boys to my house."

"Okay. See you later Gemma."

"Bye mom."

Blair and Tara arrived at the mall and walked inside.

"Retail therapy."

Tara laughed. "Oh yeah. You really need this, you've had a crazy few days."

"Your tellin me!" Blair looked at Tara and they both started cracking up.

"So... What's the niners?" Blair casually asked as they looked at shoes.

"Oh... They're just another crew, some more frenemies. Almost all crews that the sons associate with are frenemies."

Blair laughed, not wanting to push the subject any further.

"What's with Opie?"

"What about Opie?" Tara gave Blair a questioning look.

"He's just so... so different from the rest of the guys. There's just something about him."

"Well... A few years ago Clay thought Ope betrayed the club, and you know what happens when you betray the club right?"

"No..."

"They kill you."

Blair jumped back a little, surprised by that. "Oh..."

"Yeah. Anyway, one night Ope let Donna, his wife, drive his truck to go help Gemma clean up and Opie drove Donna's car home to put the kids to bed. Clay had Tig follow Opie's truck and the plan was to do a drive by, Tig didn't see who was driving and he killed her on accident. It crushed Opie, he hasn't been the same since. He rarely sees his kids and he's just so distant now."

Blair blinked her eyes, realized that she'd been staring the whole time.

"Shit..."

"Yeah."

"Poor Opie..."

"Yeah, he's had a rough couple of years."

"I can't even imagine."

Blair wanted to wrap her arms around Opie and tell him that everything would be okay.

Clay looked down at his watch. The niners were late. If he'd learned one thing from being in this business it was that being late was a very bad sign...

"Jax they said two o'clock right?"

"Yeah, I don't know where the hell they are."

Just as Jax finished the sentence the niners arrived in their fancy cars.

"Shit..." Bobby muttered.

The sons watched as the niners pulled out their guns.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Clay yelled.

"Your trying to rip us off with this gun deal."

"What are you talking about?" Clay said.

"Shut the fuck up! You know exactly what we are talkin about!"

"Clay..." Jax looked at him.

Clay motioned for the sons to get their guns out.

Clay was the first to fire.

The sons took cover behind their motorcycles, shooting back at the niners every rare chance they got.

"Shit! I'm out of ammo! Toss me another gun!" Jax yelled.

Clay stared at his stepson and then looked at the truck full of guns. The truck was just a few feet away. Clay tossed Jax his gun and made a run for the truck.

"Clay what the hell are you doing!" Jax shouted.

Clay kept running toward the truck. He felt a bullet rip through him and he fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Tig watched Clay go down. "Jax!"

Jax turned around and saw his stepfather lying on the ground.

"Tig cover me!"

Jax ran over to Clay and put him in the back of the truck.

Jax didn't even think twice before he sped off to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Gemma pulled the last batch of cookies out of the oven.

She went into the living room, where the boys were watching Elmo and handed them cookies.

"Thank you." They both said with their eyes glued to the TV.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Gemma answered.

"Mom..." Jax's voice cracked on the other line.

Her stomach dropped. "Jackson what the hell is going on? What's wrong?"

"It's... It's Clay. He was shot."

She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears began to fall.

"Is he alive?" She practically whispered.

"Yes, but he's in critical condition. The doctors are doing everything they can."

"I'll be right there." Gemma hung up the phone before Jax could say another word.

Gemma ran into the living room and turned off the TV.

"Grandma! We were watching that."

"We need to go now." She scooped up the boys and carried them to the car.

She drove straight to the hospital.

Tara held up a shirt for Blair to look at. "This is cute."

"Yeah! You should try it on."

Tara's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Babe Clay was shot."

"What?"

"We are at the hospital now. Gemma is on her way."

"Shit... We will be right there."

Tara hung up the phone and looked at Blair.

Blair saw the empty expression on Tara's face.

"What? What is it?"

"It's Clay... He was shot."

Blair felt the tears fill her eyes. "What? How?"

"I don't know the details but we should get to the hospital."

Blair couldn't find words. "I... I..."

"I know... Come on."

Tara grabbed Blair's hand and led her out of the mall.

Gemma paced back and forth, waiting for Clay's surgery to be over. She looked down the hall and saw Blair and Tara running toward her.

"Gemma..." Tara hugged Gemma tight and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to go scrub in for Clay's surgery. I want to do everything I can to help."

"No, just stay here with the family. That's how you can help."

Tara nodded.

Blair looked at Gemma and stared at her tear stained face. Seeing Gemma like that was something she never thought she'd witness.

"Mom." Blair started to cry hysterically.

"Oh baby..." Gemma held her daughter in her arms.

A doctor interrupted them. "Mrs. Morrow?"

Gemma immediately looked at the doctor. "Yes, that's me."

"Can I have a word with you?"

Gemma nodded and followed the doctor to a more private area.

"Mam your husband is still in surgery, I am just here to update you. He is still in critical condition but so far he has been stable throughout the operation. We will send someone else out here when surgery is over."

Gemma looked away from the doctor, not wanting him to see her tears.

The doctor walked away without another word.

"Ass hole doctor." Gemma muttered through her tears.

Jax sat in the waiting room playing with Abel and Thomas.

"Jax!"

He looked up and saw all of the guys.

"What the hell happened Jackie boy?" Chibs sat down next to Jax and put his hand on Jax's shoulder.

"I... I asked him for some more ammo but he gave me his gun. I guess he figured he could make it to the truck... He did this for me... He risked his life for me."

"Ah shit..." Opie looked down at the floor.

"How's Gemma?" Tig asked.

Jax looked at Tig. "I don't even think she knows how she is."

"I'm gonna go talk to her, see if she needs anything."

Jax nodded.

"Where's Blair?" Opie heard the words coming out of his mouth before he even thought about it.

"She's with Tara in her office. Tara's trying to calm her down, she's a mess."

"I'm going to go talk to her."

Jax didn't even protest. He nodded, knowing it would be the best thing for Blair.

Opie knocked on Tara's office door.

"Not now." Tara said gently.

"It's just me."

"Oh come on in."

Opie walked in the office and saw Blair snuggled up against Tara, her face filled with tears.

"Uh.. I was just... I was uh wondering if I could talk to Blair?"

Tara looked down at Blair.

"It's okay." Blair smiled.

Tara got up and walked out of the room.

Opie took a seat next to Blair on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Blair."

She looked at him. "Your sorry? Why the hell are you sorry?"

"If I would've saw him I could've done something..."

Blair stopped him. "No. It was no ones fault. There was nothing you could've done."

Opie stared down at her.

"I just... I am so mad at myself for being such a bitch to him last night, he deserves so much better than that. He is sitting on an operating table, possibly his death bed right now and the last memory of me that he'll have of me is last night." Blair closed her eyes feeling the sting of more tears.

"Oh Blair... You can't honestly think that. Do you?"

She was suddenly angry at Opie. She just wanted to push him to the ground and beat the shit out of him and say 'listen you stupid son of a bitch you don't know me. You know nothing about me.' Instead she just glared at him.

"Look... I know what's it's like to hold onto things like that. After Donna died I just kept going through things in my head, maybe if I would've left the club, maybe if I was a better husband, maybe if I wasn't so stubborn. And you know what? It didn't do shit. It only made things worse. I know Clay, he's one tough son of a bitch and I know he's going to make it through this."

She flashed him a smile.

"Thank you."

She stared into his big brown eyes.

She leaned forward and started kissing him. She couldn't stop herself. He kissed her back.

She realized what they were doing and broke away from the kiss.

"I'm so sorry." She put her hand over her mouth. "I... I can't believe I just did that."

Opie smiled. "It's okay... I liked it."

Blair laughed. "Shit. Good thing my dad got shot and is in surgery right now. Who knows what kind of shit he would do to you if he found out about this..."

They both started to laugh.

Opie put his arm around Blair and she leaned against him. "Thank you." She kept whispering.

Gemma sat in the hospital chapel, usually where she went when she needed some peace and quiet.

"Gem?"

She turned around and saw Tig.

"Hey Tiggy."

He sat down next to her. "How's he doin?"

"He's still in surgery, critical condition blah, blah, blah, more doctor talk."

Tig took a deep breath and put his arm around Gemma's shoulder. "He's gonna make it through this Gem."

She smiled. She loved Tiggy so much. He made her smile even when she thought it was impossible.

"I'm serious. He's made it through so much worse than this, if I know anything about Clay its that he won't let one bullet kill him."

Tig did have a point. Clay would never let just one bullet end his life, he needed to go out with a bang.

"Thank you sweetheart." She closed her eyes, hoping he was right and hugged him.

Tara hugged Jax.

"Baby..."

"Why aren't you in his surgery?"

Tara was taken back by that. "Well Gemma wanted me here.."

"Oh."

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with ME!" Jax yelled, a little louder than intended. A few people stared at them.

"Jax..."

"I just watched my stepfather get shot because of me Tara. Now if you want to go hop around here like nothing's wrong be my guest." Jax stormed off.

Tara stood there motionless for a few seconds, not sure what to make of that.

She ran off toward Jax. "Come back here!" She yelled.

He turned around. "Just leave me the hell alone."

Tara was pissed. "No! Every god damn time something in your life goes wrong you push away all the people you care about. You need your family now more than ever Jax. I'm sick and tired of just sucking it up and letting you push us away. It's not happening this time." She noticed him looking out the window. "Look at me Jax!" He continued to stare out the window. "Look at me god damn it!" She grabbed his chin so his head would be facing her.

"Don't touch me."

He turned around and walked out the door, leaving Tara in tears.

"Mrs. Morrow?"

Gemma got up from where she was sitting in the waiting room.

"Yes?"

"Well your husband's operation went well, he is stable and we've moved him to his own room. You can see him now if you'd like, he's going to be in and out of consciousness."

"I... I would love that."

She didn't realize it but she had been crying. She felt the wetness of her tears on her cheek.

The doctor led her to Clay's room and left her alone with him.

She stood at the end of the bed staring at her sleeping husband.

His eyes began to flutter open.

She smiled.

"Ass hole." She held his hand. "You fucking scared the shit out of me."

"Gem?" Clay said hoarsely.

"I'm right here baby." She rubbed his hand. "I'm right here."

Chibs and Bobby sat in the waiting room with Abel and Thomas.

Chibs was helping Abel color a picture of a motorcycle and Bobby was playing peek-a-boo with Thomas.

Abel looked up at Chibs.

"When can we go back to grandmas house? She has lots of cookies there."

Chibs laughed. "You are just a Cookie Monster aren't ya?"

Abel giggled. "RAWR!"

"Uh oh!" Chibs ran away from Abel, the monster.

Abel ran as fast as he could to keep up with Chibs.

They turned the corner and Chibs ran into Jax.

"Oh sorry Jackie boy. Cookie Monster Abel was just trying to get me!"

Jax laughed. "Oh... Now my sons a monster. Uh oh!" Jax picked up Abel and tossed him in the air.

"Daddy, where's mommy? I am thirsty."

Jax took a breath thinking about Tara. He really felt bad for blowing up on her like he did, he just didn't know how else to communicate his feelings.

"I'm not sure where mommy is but I will go find you something. How does that sound."

"Good!" Abel smiled up at his father.

Blair burst through the doors of Clay's room.

"Daddy!"

Gemma sat in a chair next to Clay's bed holding his hand.

"Hey baby." He smiled at his daughter.

"Oh my god. I'm so glad your okay." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

Gemma saw her husband's face light up.

Blair stared down at her father, he looked weak, weak and tired.

"How do you feel?" Blair asked gently.

"I'm okay, just a little tired from all the drugs they have me doped up on."

Gemma laughed. "Oh your loving it."

Clay smiled at his wife. "Maybe a little..."

Blair laughed. "I'm just so happy that your okay."

She truly was. She had never felt more relieved in her entire life. Her father was okay and that was all that mattered.

Tara sat in her office staring at the wall.

Jax knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey..." Jax stood, with his hand holding the door for support.

She gave him a cold stare. "Hi."

"Can I come in?"

She motioned for him to sit in the chair across from her.

"Listen babe... About earlier..."

"You said what you needed to say. It's done Jax."

He took a deep breath and rubbed his hand through his hair, a nervous habit.

"I was way out of line... I didn't mean any of it."

She waited for more.

"I guess I'm supposed to forgive you now? Right?"

"Tara, no. I just... I fucked up. I came here to tell you that. I'm the one that messed up."

Her face fell a little softer.

"Just don't ever pull that shit again Jax. Don't take out everything your going through on me."

"I won't. I'm really sorry, I love you Tara."

"I love you too Jax, but seriously. Don't ever pull this shit again or I... I will cut your balls off."

Jax cringed.

"Is that a threat Mrs. Teller?"

She smirked. "Maybe."

She changed the subject.

"I talked to Gemma, looks like Clay is going to make it through this."

"Shit... I should go see him."

Tara nodded.

"I'll see ya later." Jax winked.

God damn her husband was hot, how could she stay mad at that face?

She smiled to herself and started flipping through a magazine.


	9. Chapter 9

Jax walked into Clay's hospital room.

Clay lied on the bed, watching a show on TV. He looked over and smiled at Jax. "Hey son."

"Hey Clay."

Clay turned the television off and turned to look at Jax.

"How are you feeling?"

Clay gently touched the area near his heart, where he had been shot, and looked back to Jax. "Good. One bullet don't do shit to me."

Jax laughed. "You were in critical condition and had to go into an emergency surgery."

Clay laughed. "Hey, it ain't easy bein king, you remember that."

Jax smiled and nodded. Clay was always reminding him of these things because Jax was next in line. But Jax wasn't sure if he even wanted to be president or 'king.'

Jax looked at the ground "Listen... What you did back there I... I can't thank you enough... You didn't have to do that for me..."

Clay stared at his stepson and saw the pain behind his eyes, he had been blaming himself for what had happened.

"Jax look at me."

Jax continued to look at the floor.

"Look at me son." Clay said, more stern this time.

Jax looked up.

"Do not blame yourself for this. I was protecting you son because I love you and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do, that also goes for your mother. We would be lost without you son. Plus those boys need a father."

"I love you too. Thank you so much. I don't know what Gemma and I would do if we lost you either so next time try to find a different way to get me a gun."

Jax and Clay laughed.

"Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I need you to promise me that if anything happens to me, anything, I need you to take care of your mother and Blair."

Jax looked up at Clay, his stepfather, the man who risked his life to save Jax, the man that practically raised him, the man that taught him everything he knew, his true father.

"Why? What's going to happen to you?"

Clay gave him a reassuring smile.

"Nothing's going to happen to me son. Just in case something does... Please promise me that."

"I promise." Jax meant it.

Blair drove back to the hotel to get some rest. She lied in bed and stared up at the ceiling, she couldn't fall asleep. The storm outside wasn't helping either.

She remembered one night when she was a little girl. It was storming outside and she couldn't fall asleep. She ran straight into her parents room. Her mother picked her up and carried her back to her bed.

She cried and cried saying it was scary. Her mom sang to her and played with her hair until she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up and her mother and father were sitting in bed with her smiling.

Blair closed her eyes. "I miss you guys." She whispered.

Blair started to cry. She couldn't stop.

She couldn't be alone. She needed someone, the first person that came to mind was Opie. She called him and told him to come to her hotel.

A half hour later there was a knock at her door.

Opie stood in the doorway.

She tilted her head and the tears began to fall again.

"Opie..."

"Oh Blair... Come here."

He opened his arms and she embraced him.

They walked over to the bed and she cried in his arms.

"Blair..." He rubbed her arm. "What's wrong babe?"

She couldn't find the words. "I... I... I miss them."

He looked her in the eyes, understanding.

"Your parents?"

She nodded her head.

He lifted her chin and kissed her.

"You know what?"

"What?" She mumbled against his chest.

"We are all here for you. We are your family now. They wanted you here, with us. This is what your meant to do."

She smiled knowing that her parents would be so happy if they knew what she was doing.

"I know... It's just hard. It's hard when each day and am falling more and more in love with this place and this new family. It's just scary, I'm not used to this."

Opie looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Life is scary sometimes but you have to take these risks or else you'll never know."

She smiled, knowing that he wasn't just referring to that, he was referring to them.

"Yeah, I mean I guess if we didn't take risks you and I wouldn't be sitting here right now." She leaned up and started rubbing her hands underneath his shirt.

"Yeah exactly."

He began to undress Blair as she unzipped his pants.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." She winked.

Bobby stood next to Clay's bed. Gemma sat next to the bed holding Clay's hand.

Gemma finally gained the courage to ask her husband what she'd wanted to ask since he got out of surgery.

"What the hell happened out there baby?"

Clay looked up at Bobby and then looked back at his wife.

"Nothin... The niners just started shooting at us and I was hit."

Bobby was taken back by that answer. He didn't know why Clay would lie to Gemma about protecting Jax.

"Well I'm so glad your okay." She kissed his knuckles.

"I'm going to go grab something to eat. I'll be back in a little bit."

Gemma walked out of the room.

Bobby stared hard at Clay.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You just bold face lied to Gemma about what happened, about protecting Jax."

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell her... And let's keep it that way."

"Why?"

"It's none of your god damn business Bobby. Your always poking your nose around in places where you shouldn't."

"That's your wife and she has a right to know Clay."

"Get out."

"Clay..."

"I said get out!" Clay yelled.

Bobby turned around and walked out the room without another word of protest.

The next morning Tara knocked on the door to Blair's hotel room.

Blair had a sheet draped around her naked body and looked out the peep hole and saw Tara standing in the doorway.

"Shit.."

Opie came up behind Blair and put his arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Tara." Blair looked around the hotel room. "Go hide in the bathroom."

"Okay..."

Blair scrambled to find some clothes to put on.

She let Tara in.

Tara hugged Blair.

"Hey, I just thought I'd drop by and see if you were doing anything."

"Oh yeah, I was just going to drop by the hospital later and see my dad. I was going to hangout with Kelsey tonight. You should come out with us."

Tara smiled. "I would love that."

"Awesome!"

"Do you have any coffee? I need some."

Blair looked around the room and nervously bit her lip.

"Uh well.. I was actually in the middle of something right now."

Tara's jaw dropped and she stared at Blair.

Tara mouthed 'Is someone here?'

Blair turned bright red.

Tara laughed. "Oh my god. There totally is! Who?"

Blair shrugged.

"Holy shit Blair... Is it Opie?"

Blair's face turned to an even brighter red.

"Oh my god..." Tara laughed. "Well I guess I will just have to get out of your hair then." She winked. "Have a nice morning. I will see you later."

"Bye Tara."

A few seconds after Tara left Opie came out of the bathroom.

"That was a close one..."

Blair laughed. "She knows Ope."

He laughed too. "Well shit..."

"Oh well... I guess they'll just have to deal with it." Blair stared kissing him.

Gemma sat next to her husbands hospital bed flipping through a magazine. Clay was asleep.

"Gemma?"

She looked up and saw Bobby in the doorway.

"Hey sweetheart." She got up and hugged him.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

Bobby looked around the room. "Outside?"

Gemma glared at him. "What's goin on?"

"Nothing. I just need to tell you a few things that you should know."

Gemma sighed and followed Bobby outside into the hallway.

"What goin on?"

Bobby sat down and patted the spot in the other chair next to him.

Gemma sat.

"Bobby... Your really scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Gem... It's just I thought you should know something."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well then if it's so damn important why don't you tell me already?" She rolled her eyes.

"When Clay was shot he... He was protecting Jax. Jax just ran out of ammo and needed some more bullets. Clay gave Jax his gun and tried to make a run for it to the truck. That's when he was shot."

Gemma's jaw dropped. "He was protecting Jax? Why didn't he tell me this?"

"I don't know why he didn't say anything to you... I tried to talk him into telling you earlier but he said it was none of my business."

"Well thanks for telling me sweetheart. I appreciate it."

"No problem Gemma." Bobby stared at her, he noticed some sense of sadness behind her smile. "Are you okay gem? You know with all the shit going on?"

Gemma let a small laugh escape.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just this constant worrying about my family is going to make me gain about ten years."

Bobby laughed. "Trust me, I've been there sister."

"Thank you baby." She hugged him.

Bobby hugged her back. He truly was worried about her... She seemed out of sorts. She didn't seem like herself at all.

Bobby watched as she walked toward Clay's room.


End file.
